Let's Try Again
by spazzgirl
Summary: perhaps this time, they would be together. NaruSaku. AU. Multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Try Again**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over Naruto**

_Summary: perhaps this time, they would be together_

Pairing: NaruSaku

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes looked up at the cherry blossom tree in front of her<p>

"Sakura," she turned around and was met with a pair of cerulean.

"What?"

The man next to her smiled at her and looked at the tree. "Sakura, that's what the cherry blossoms are called."

"Oh," the rosette blushed. "I thought for some reason you knew me, that's why you said my name."

"So you were named after the cherry blossoms huh?"

Her blush deepened. "Yeah, kind of embarrassing, if I must say," she looked down.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, "I don't know, the name suits you." He stood in front of her and smiled gently, "Cherry blossoms are my favorite."

Sakura looked up at him and eyes narrowed at him. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

The blonde chuckled. "If I was trying to flirt with you, it'd go something like this," he tucked a strand of pink behind her ear. "You having such a charming forehead, it makes me want to kiss it."

She looked up at him, astonished, and blushing heavily as he smiled at her reaction. The blonde laughed softly.

"Well your the first one to actually compliment on my forehead."

"Why?"

Sakura turned away slightly, "It's just that I hate my forehead, and when I was little kids always made fun of it."

"So what'd you do?"

"I beat them up," was her reply.

The young man just laughed. "Reminds me of a story my mother told me."

"Your mother?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she hated her red hair and always got picked on because of it, but she fought back," he laughed again, "then one day my father complimented on her hair, and they ended up falling in love."

"Just what are you trying to say?" She was curious to know.

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know. I guess when I just saw you, I just had to compliment on your forehead. I guess because it attracted me, besides your eyes."

Sakura blushed once again. "You really are a flirt aren't you?"

"Not really, I mean I normally don't act this way."

"And what makes me so special."

"Well Sakura-_chan_, if you must know," he leaned down grinning, "you'd have to go on a date with me."

"Fine," damn her curiosity for getting the best of her.

"Good," he smiled, "I'll meet you here again tomorrow, say at 6pm?"

"Sure," she responded.

His phone buzzed, pulling it out, he looked at the message. "Gah! I'm late, teme is gonna kill me." The blonde began to run off but looked back, "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" And with that, he left.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!" Sakura called out, emerald eyes looked at the back of his jacket and saw a fishcake. "Naruto, huh?" She smiled fondly at the name.

The rosette's eyes widened at what her horoscope had said this morning.

_"Today you will meet someone you were destined to be with in your previous life, but ended up in separate paths. This time, fate has decided to give you and your lost soul mate another chance, by bringing your paths together again."_

**END**

**This is a one-shot I had written on my Tumblr account and didn't post here, so I decided to share it with you all here on . **

**I hoped you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Author's Notice

**Let's Try Again**

**Okay so I normally don't do this, but to do so many of you enjoying this one-shot, would you all like me to continue it? If so, then I will, I'll probably start writing this as a multi-chapter once I finish "It Is What It Is," or some other time. On another note, my new laptop has finally arrived and I just need to get an activation key for the Microsoft Office so I can update my stories.**

**Here's some heads up with the continuation of this one-shot:**

**The title for it will be "Second Chance"**

**Naruto and Sasuke's parents/family will be alive**

**Naruto's last name will be Namikaze (it's because Minato is alive and because I like using that last name)**

**One of the pairings confirmed for the story is SasuKarin**

**Karin and Naruto do know each other and are relatives**

**There will be times when Sakura will have some memories of her past life**

**So be on the lookout for the story, it will either be rated T or M**


End file.
